Teenage Counselor
by Akira of the Twilight
Summary: [Tyka MaxRei] Everyone knows the Bladebreakers have had some crazy adventures and now Mr. Dickinson has decided it's best that they see a counselor. Normally this wouldn't be so bad, but things only go down hill when a teenage girl, who likes chaos, decid
1. The Victims and the Counselor

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Come on, think of what horrors would come from me owning that show. There'd be nothing but insanity.

Warning: Tyka! MaxRei! Cussing! Insanity!

Summary: Tyka MaxRei Everyone knows the Bladebreakers have had some crazy adventures and now Mr. Dickinson has decided it's best that they see a counselor. Normally this wouldn't be so bad, but things only go down hill when a teenage girl, who likes chaos, decides to pretend to be their counselor.

Dedication: This whole entire fic is dedicated to Reion and Kaikao, because they are the coolest people around. They also helped me decide if I should write this or not, and they unknowingly gave me the inspiration for this fic.

Chapter 1

Meet The Counselor

"You want us to what?" Tyson yelled. The Bladebreakers were standing in Mr. Dickinson's office and all of them were staring at Mr. D as if he had lost his mind, well, maybe Kai wasn't, but he doesn't count because he's stoic.

Remaining calm at Tyson's outburst Mr. Dickinson repeated what he had just stated moments before. "I said that I feel you and the rest of the Bladebreakers should see a counselor."

"But we're not crazy!" Tyson shouted not even considering what was being offered to him. As far as the bluenette was concerned seeing a counselor meant you were insane, and that was one thing he wasn't. He was loud, obnoxious, and sometimes childish, but not crazy.

"Why do you want us to see a counselor, Mr. D?" Rei asked being the voice of reason in the group. Like the other Bladebreakers he felt uncomfortable with the idea of counseling, but Mr. Dickinson must have had a good reason for suggesting such a thing.

"I know all of you have doubts about counseling," everyone nodded at this and Mr. Dickinson continued with his explanation, "but after everything that has happened to you over the past years some co-workers and I feel it may be in your best interest to talk to someone about your feelings. It's not that anyone thinks you're crazy, but after all you've been through talking to someone might help ease in problems you've been having."

"It doesn't sound so bad, and we can stop seeing the counselor whenever we want right?" Max said, being his optimistic self. "What do you think Kai?"

"Hn. Whatever."

"Hold it!" Tyson shouted at the top of his lungs. "Before I agree to this I want to know why no one else other than Kai, Rei, Max, and me have to do this."

Mr. Dickinson smiled at Tyson's question. The boy may have changed a bit over the last few years but deep down he was still the same Tyson. "I will admit other bladers have suffered great challenges like you, but the four of you are constantly in the public eyes nowadays, which can be very stressful and that is why only you four are receiving counseling."

Tyson nodded his head in understanding. When Mr. D explained it like that it did make a lot of sense, and he'd also get to hang out with Rei, Max, and Kai more now. "Well I don't know about everyone else, but I'll try this counseling thing out, but if I don't like it then I'm leaving." Smiling Mr. Dickinson turned his attention to the remaining Bladebreakers waiting for their responses. Each teen agreed, some more excited than others.

"So when will we see our counselor Mr. D?" Max was brimming with excitement. He didn't care if most people viewed counseling as a bad thing, it sounded kind of fun to him.

"Your appointment will be next week at noon."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

A week slowly passed and the Bladebreakers were getting ready for their first counseling session, but little did they now that something terribly wrong was going to happen.

"Why the hell do I have to be here?" A girl with indigo blue colored hair asked the woman across from her.

The woman frowned and taped her clipboard with her pencil. "Your parents said they were concerned you were upset about something. Is something bothering you?"

The teenage girl growled and dug her nails into the arm of the chair she was sitting in. "Damn parents. I tell you, one day you dress in all black and they think you've sold your soul to the devil or something. I wish they would just die, or at least butt out of my life."

The woman nodded her head and wrote some things down one her notepad. "So you feel aggression towards your parents?"

"Hello! Would I have just said all that if I didn't mean it?"

A frown formed one the woman's lips. "It's natural for teenagers to feel anger towards their parents, but I'm sure deep down inside you love them."

The girl scoffed, "Please, like I'd ever love those bitches."

The girl's counselor was about to say something, but a knock on the door interrupted her. Without waiting for a response the person behind the door opened it and walked in. "Ms. Han, I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's an emergency phone call for you."

Ms. Han nodded her head and turned her attention back to the girl in front of her. "I hope you understand, but this is an emergency. I'll be right back after I handle this." The girl didn't say anything, so with a heavy sigh Ms. Han left the room and went to the receptionist counter.

X.X.X.X.X.X.

"What? You say he's locked himself in his room and won't come out?" Ms. Han said worriedly into the phone. "He has some medication in his room, and says he's going to kill himself with it! I'll be there any second. Don't worry."

Hanging up the phone Ms. Han pulled her car keys out of her pocket and made a mad dash for her car, forgetting all about the teenager she just left alone.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

The four Bladebreakers sat in the waiting room. They had been waiting for ten minutes and there as no sign of their counselor. Sighing in irritation Kai stood up from his seat and went to the receptionist counter. "Excuse me," a boy who looked to be in his early twenties glanced from his computer screen and stared at Kai. "My teammates and I have been waiting for ten minutes to see our counselor."

The boy typed in something onto the computer and then asked Kai, "What is your counselor's name."

"Han something."

A few more clicks from the keyboard and the boy was shaking his head in disapproval. "It seems she's here. I guess she just forgot, sorry. Now let me explain how this counseling session will work. Each of you four will go in one at a time. You will each have about an hour to talk, and then your done. Does that sound okay?"

Kai nodded his head in understanding. "Mind telling me what room she's in?"

"Down the hall and first door on the left."

Absorbing all of the information Kai went back to his teammates to explain their situation. "Okay here's how this is going to work. One of us will go in and after an hour you'll then leave and another one of us will go in. Now it's only a matter of who's going first."

Tyson glanced back and forth between Kai, Rei, and Max. There was now way he was going first. Sure he agreed to this but a part of him still didn't like the idea.

Rei and Kai were having similar thoughts to Tyson's. They both were going to talk to counselor, but they wouldn't go first. So that only left one person.

"I'll go!" Max announced cheerfully and the other three Bladebreakers let out a breath of relief, but the blonde was too excited to notice. "So where do I go?"

"Down the hall and to your left," Kai answered.

"Okay," and with that Max ran down the hall to meet his counselor.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"God damn bitch. Saying to wait and making me wait for over an hour. I hope she burns in hell," the teenager from earlier mumbled to herself. She better not have to pay for this, then again her parents were paying, so getting charged overtime didn't seem so bad anymore. "Still that fucking whore better show up here soon or I'll raid her drawers."

Unknown to the girl the door opened and Max stepped inside. At first the blonde looked happy, but at the sight of a teenage girl instead of an adult his features turned into that of confusion. "Um excuse me, but I'm looking for a counselor by the name of Han. Would you happen to know where they are?"

The girl froze. Focusing her eyes on the door she stared at Max. _That guy looks familiar. Wait! I know where I've seen him before! He's Max from the Bladebreakers! I wonder what he's doing here._

"Um excuse me, but did you hear me?"

Immediately the girl put on a calm face and smiled. _Maybe I can get some entertainment out of this. _"Sorry, I was a little surprised. I knew I had an appointment scheduled with a Max, but I didn't know I was going to have _The Max Tate_ here."

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Max had a sinking feeling in his stomach. This girl couldn't possibly be a counselor, could she?

"I'm Ms. Han, your counselor."

"But you're a teenager!" Max pointed out.

The girl who claimed to be Ms. Han pouted at the blonde. "Haven't you ever heard of teen counselors?" Max nodded his head, but he looked at the girl with suspicion. "Then you should now that some people believe that it is easier for a teen to talk to another teen. Don't worry, I'm on the same oath of silence as any other counselor. Anything said between us stays between us."

A moment of silence passed while Max continued to study the girl while she smiled proudly. Giving up Max sat down on the couch for patients and looked at the girl warily. "So where do we start?"


	2. The First Victim AKA Max

Chapter 2

The First Victim A.K.A Max

A moment of silence passed while Max continued to study the girl while she smiled proudly. Giving up Max sat down on the couch for patients and looked at the girl warily. "So where do we start?"

Smiling the girl picked up the note pad Ms. Han had been writing on before and sat in the counselor's chair. "It doesn't matter where you start. Just tell me whatever's on your mind."

_If I did that you might kill me,_ Max thought to himself. _I still don't trust this girl, but it's not like anything bad will happen if I tell her a bit about myself. _"I like to Beyblade, but I guess that's kind of obvious isn't it?" Receiving a nod from the girl Max continued to list off things about himself. "My mom lives in America while my dad and I live here in Japan, I like putting mustard on my food, Tyson is my best friend, and I can speak English and Japanese."

The girl nodded and seemed to take notes. Keeping her voice monotone the girl asked a question. "What's it like having your parents separated? Does it make you angry? Are you content? Do feel depressed about it?"

Max blinked in shock. No one had ever asked him that before, and he never really thought about it. He might act upset when he thought about his parents not living together, but he had never registered in his head what he was feeling. "I know there are times when it makes me sad and I'll get angry, but I've grown so used to it it's very rare now. At least I think it is. I never really noticed."

Nodding the girl wrote on the notepad again. "It sounds like you're unsure about how you feel."

"I never really thought about how I felt about my parents situation before. You caught me off guard with your question," Max said defensively. It was true. He felt what he felt and that was it. He never labeled his feelings before.

"Okay then let's do this." The girl smiled reassuringly at the blonde when she saw Max frown at her. "Now remember I can't force you to do something so this is all up to you. Between now and your next counseling session try to take note of how you feel about the things going on around you. Who knows, you might notice something you never have before."

Max's mouth hung open agape. He could have sworn the girl was going to say something stupid, but what she just said was actually … semi-intelligent. "That doesn't sound so bad."

Chuckling at the boy's reaction to her advice the girl asked another question. "Now tell me about you relationships with your friends. You said Tyson was your best friend right?"

"Yep! Tyson's the best friend I could ever have!" Max said giving the girl one of his biggest smiles. "I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Do you love him, and when I say love I mean beyond the love of friends or brotherly love," the girl asked seriously but if you looked closely you could see an evil glint in her eyes.

"What!" Max's cheeks became ten shades of red, and he hid his face between his hands. "No! No. He's like my brother. It'd be like…" Max shivered at the thought.

"You sure it would be that bad?"

Max's embarrassed form stopped moving as he contemplated the girl's question. "Maybe it wouldn't be that bad," Max paused as his thoughts drifted a bit, "but I don't feel attracted to him."

The girl frowned at the blonde's answer, but a second later her lips formed a devious smile. Oh yes, things were about to get interesting. "So you're open to guy on guy relationships?" The new blush on Max's face was all the girl needed to know what the answer was. "So tell me Max, would you happen to have a crush on a certain boy?"

"Ummm," Max started. He really didn't know what to say. If he answered yes then the girl would want to know who was his crush, but if he answered no then she would probably do something worse. _It's not like she can do anything to me so I shouldn't be afraid, but I can't stop this sinking feeling in my stomach. _"No?"

It was more of a question than a statement and the girl did a mental victory dance. If Max was unsure then she could manipulate him easier. "_No?_ Are you sure? Kai, Rei, Miguel, Tala, Brooklyn, Oliver, and all the other guys you've meet are pretty attractive, and let's not forget that you see Kai and Rei almost everyday. It wouldn't be surprising if you fell for one of them."

Images of all the male Beybladers he had met filled Max's mind and he had to admit a lot of them looked very attractive. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear his mind Max laughed nervously. "Sorry, but Kai isn't the nicest guy, so it's kind of hard to see someone falling in love with him, let alone me, and Rei's in love with Mariah."

"Your reason for why you wouldn't be in love with Kai is understandable, but your excuse for Rei is pathetic," the girl stated, causing Max to fall out of his seat in shock from her bluntness. "Did Rei ever tell you he loves Mariah?"

Still on the floor Max shook his head. "But he doesn't have to say it. It's clear he loves Mariah."

Growling the girl tried to get control of her temper. It wouldn't bold well if she got angry. It'd also give Max more of a reason to not believe she was his counselor. "Do you know who many people think you and Tyson are a couple, Max?" Seeing the blonde shake his head no she told him. "Thousands, and just a moment ago you were telling me that you two were like brothers. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Getting off the floor and taking his seat back on the couch Max nodded his head. "You're saying that just because someone thinks two other people are a couple it doesn't mean they are."

"Correct," The girl said pleased that the boy understood right away. "Now I have one more question for you. What does who Rei being in love with have to do with who you're in love with?"

The question stumped Max. Who Rei was in love with didn't affect who he was in love with so why did he use Rei being in love with Mariah as an excuse. "I don't know. It was just the first thing that came to mind. I could never be with Rei because he loved someone else."

"Are you aware that people use excuses to suppress their feelings?" the girl asked Max, and slowly the blonde nodded his head. "Max, I think you might have feelings for Rei, but you've been using the excuse of Rei loving Mariah so you could suppress your feelings."

"But why would I do that?" Max asked. It never occured to him that he could have a crush on Rei. He never felt anything before for the neko-jin, but maybe that was because he had been holding back his feelings, but why?

"Fear of rejection," The girl stated confidently. "You've grown up in a society where a man loving another man in a more than friendly way is taboo. So while your feelings were still developing you saw Rei and Mariah and saw how well they got along, and subconsciously you used this to will yourself into stop liking him in a more than friendly way, because deep down you thought that if he knew, or anyone else for that matter, they'd hate you."

Max could only sit there in shock. Could it all be true? Could he really love Rei? But what if he had been right about Rei loving Mariah? What would he do then? What would his friends do if they found out? What was he going to do?

"It looks like we're out of time," the girl said as she gazed up at the clock, a frown etched on her face. She really wanted to make sure the blonde wasn't too messed up after what she said, but it looked like time was against her. Oh well, at least she was going to get a new victim any second now. _I wonder who it will be? What ways should I use to torture them? _

"Oh," Max looked sadly at the clock. Why'd his time have to run out just when he was having a break through. "Well, Mr. D said he'd arrange the next appointment for us so I guess that means I can just leave." Getting up from the couch Max opened the door and took a step out of the room, but paused in the doorway. Turning his head he smiled at his counselor. "Thanks for the advice Ms. Han. Bye."

Smiling back the girl waved the blonde off. "Your welcome. See ya."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Akira: (stares in shock)

Mimi: Aki-chan?

Akira: My OC is so good at manipulating people that I started to believe everything she said.

Mimi: That wouldn't happen if you actually controlled your OC's.

Akira: I'd like to see you do better.


	3. Kai's Turn

Chapter 3

Kai's Turn

"Are you sure Max?" Rei asked suspiciously. "I know that there are teenagers out there that counsel other teenagers, but this is a professional establishment. I don't think they'd let a teenager work here."

Max pouted at his three friends who were all looking at him with distrust. "Yes I'm sure she's a counselor. Maybe she wasn't perfect, but not everyone's perfect and she's still young. Besides I think it would make sense if Mr. D requested a teenage counselor. All of us were a little nervous about seeing a counselor so why not give us a counselor that's our own age that way we'll feel more comfortable?" Tyson nodded his head in understanding, but Rei and Kai didn't seem to buy it.

Crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eye Kai ponder over what Max had said about their counselor. He didn't go into full detail about the session, but from what Kai gathered the girl wasn't half bad, but also seemed to have a bit of a temper. "Fine Max. I'll go in next and see if she's the real deal. If she's not then we're leaving."

Smiling Max nodded his head in agreement.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Back in Ms. Han's office our favorite teenage counselor was busy distracting herself from the boredom that came with waiting.

Even when his eyes meet mine 

_His slamming moves were out of time_

_Can't you just feel the groove?_

_Why don't you move?_

_It's easy can't you see?_

_Takes my hands and dance with me_

Sadly the only way to fight off boredom was to sing a song she hadn't heard in years off key. So she couldn't carry a note, sue her. At least she wasn't like those sulty singers you see on TV.

"Hn."

Hearing someone in the room with her the girl turned around and was surprised to see the Kai Hiwatari sitting on the patient's couch. Gulping down her fear she smiled kindly at the dual haired blader. It was one thing to fool Max but Kai there was no way! She was going to have to be on her toes if she didn't want to get caught. "Hello Mr. Hiwatari, it's nice to meet you. I'm Ms. Han your counselor."

Kai nodded his head but didn't say anything.

Growing nervous the girl tried to start a conversation. "So is there anything you want to talk about?"

"How is it you are working here? I highly doubt a place like this would actually pay for a teenage counselor," Kai stated coldly.

_Damn! Think fast!_ The girl told herself. "The answer is very simple Mr. Hiwatari." _Yay! Stalling! Stalling always works! Now if only my brain would. _"I'm here on an internship." _Nice save. _"So all and any money I make will be used to send me to any college of my choice." _At least that's how I think internship works. _

Kai nodded his head. "So you want to be a counselor when you're older?"

_Hell no, but I can't tell him that. He'll know I'm fake if I do. _"Yes. I love helping others."

Kai stared at her, as if studying her. Had she made a mistake? Did he know she was lying? Suddenly Kai stopped looking at her and began staring out the window. "So what are we supposed to talk about?"

The girl relaxed at Kai's words. He bought it. Thank all deities! He believed her! "Anything."

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" _This is going to take a while, _The girl realized.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"I'm hungry," Tyson whined, and placed his hand on his grumbling stomach. Oh how he longed for food. He hadn't had lunch today because Kai made them train and then right after training they had to go to counseling.

"Sorry but I can't help you out Tyson," Max said to the bluenette.

The blonde's response made Tyson pout. _Hey wait a sec. Wasn't there a fast food restaurant nearby?_ Suddenly Tyson's pout vanished and was replaced by a huge grin. Jumping out of his seat he ran out of the waiting room while shouting over his shoulder, "I'll be back later! I think there's a place with food nearby!"

"Wait Tyson!" Max shouted after his friend but it was too late. The bluenette was gone and Max was left alone with Rei. Silence fell between the two friends and Max could feel himself blushing heavily.

_Oh dear god! I'm all alone with Rei! And I'm blushing! What if he finds out I like him as more than just a friend! What am I going to do! Oh no! He's staring at me! _Embarrassed Max turned his head away so Rei couldn't see the blush.

Because the blonde turned away he didn't see the look of hurt and worry that took over Rei's features. _Is he okay? He was just fine a moment ago, but when I turned to talk to him he looked away from me. Did I do something to upset him? _

As the two boys sat deep in their thoughts neither noticed when Tyson come back five minutes later with fries and a milk shake.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Family?" The girl offered.

"…"

"School?"

"…"

"Friends?"

"…" Kai quirked an eyebrow at this suggestion.

_Well it's a start at least. _Maybe friends wasn't the right word? Trying again the girl rephrased her question. "Teammates?"

"What about them?"

Doing a mental victory dance the girl tried to act casual. "How do you feel about them?"

Kai leaned back in the couch and scoffed at the question. "Max is too energetic, Rei is the most intelligent of the three, and Tyson is loud and annoying."

"Strange," the girl murmured under her breath but Kai caught it and gave her a glare. Growing flustered under the glare the teenager explained herself. "I've seen some of battles between you and Tyson and some of the things you say make the two of you sound really close. Your always talking about destiny, and you don't like it when anyone besides you fights Tyson."

Kai's eyebrow twitched in irritation. That was true. He didn't like it when anyone he didn't know battled Tyson, and after thinking over some of the things he said they did sound like you would say them to a lover or someone close to you. "Just because he's annoying doesn't mean I hate him," Kai stated defensively.

_He's growing defensive. _The girl smiled to herself. Revenge would soon be hers. She never did like being backed in a corner and the way Kai had come in there and started questioning her had ticked her off. Maybe Kai would be harder to fool than Max, but at this point she didn't care. Sweet revenge was the only thing on her mind. "So you're saying that you two are close?"

Kai was silent for a moment than answered. "We understand each other."

"You must be," the girl said cheerfully. "Especially considering how he forgave you even after you sided with Bega, and let's not forget the tournament before that. He must really care about you."

The silence that filled the room was deafening. Kai had never seen it like that before. He'd always knew that Tyson would forgive him and take him back, but he never really registered as caring. He'd never had someone who cared about him before. It was kind of nice. "Hn."

"You must really like him too if he gets on your nerves so much and you still care about him."

Again the room was silent. Did Kai really care about Tyson? He'd grown fond of the boy over the years, so in a way, yes. He did care about Tyson. "Hn."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" _Jeez. Can anyone get this guy to talk for more than two minutes? And why isn't he reacting like Max. Damn this sucks. I can't even get revenge on this guy. _

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" _Okay this is just getting ridiculous. _

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.


	4. Rei's Confession

Chapter 4

Rei's Confession

_Talk damn it!_ The girl yelled in her head at Kai, but the boy remained as silent as ever. Did someone rip out his voice box or something? So far she had spent the last fifteen minutes doodling. She had two sheets filled with stars and a third one with a bird on it, and in the corner was miniature milkshake. Oh what she would give for some food right now!

"I think my time is up," Kai said in a monotone voice.

The girl looked up at the clock and glared. Kai was right. Meaning she didn't get to get her revenge, _AND_ she was hungry! Damn it Kai could be a real bastard, and without even trying too.

Concealing her anger behind a smile she stood up from her seat and held the door open for Kai. "Thank you Mr. Hiwatari. I hope to see you again." _Not! What's the point of meeting Kai if he doesn't even talk to you!_

As soon as Kai was out the door she slammed it. "Now, time to take care of my hunger problem."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Rei you're next."

The mentioned teen looked up from staring worriedly at Max to see Kai giving him his usual glare. "So she's the real deal?" Rei asked.

Wordlessly Kai took a seat beside Tyson. "Hard to say. I couldn't prove she wasn't, but I still don't completely trust her."

Rei nodded his head in understanding. "I'll keep my eye on her and let you know if she does something suspicious."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Ah huh, yeah, sure," The teenage counselor said into her cell phone carelessly. "Whatever you say mom." _Will she just shut up already! Damn it I'm hungry! I want to order pizza! Will she get her fat ass off the phone and let me get some food!_

Staring longingly at the real counselor's desk the girl smirked at what she saw lying on it. A nice big wad of candy wrappers laid in a neat pile on the desk. She only hoped that trick she saw in a movie worked. Picking up one of the wrappers she held it up to the speaker and started to crinkle it. "Mom! Mom! Can't hear you! I think we're breaking up! Mom!" With one final shout she hit the end button on her cell phone.

_Stupid bitch, calling me the second I turn on my phone. _

"Um excuse but would you happen to be the counselor?"

The girl looked up from her cell phone and smiled at Rei, who had just entered the room. "Why yes that would be me. Sorry about having my cell phone out, but my baby brother is sick with the flu so I wanted to check on him," she lied through her teeth. _I don't even have a brother._

Rei nodded his head in understanding, and took a seat on the couch. "So where do I start?"

"Anywhere," The girl said cheerfully. _The sooner we talk the sooner I get my pizza. _

Rei frowned. He really had no idea what to say. Maybe he could question her on Max? "Do you know why Max is acting strangely?"

The girl perked up at this question. "Now Mr. Kon you know I can't reveal anything that goes on between my patients and me. But I can assure you whatever Max is doing is for his own benefit."

Rei shook his head at this. "I don't think you understand. You see, when we first got here he was happy, and now he's avoiding me. I think I may have done something to offend him."

The counselor shook her head in shame at Rei. "I still can't tell you what we discussed, but I will tell you this, Max is studying his feelings right now. He might come off as distant for a while but he should be back to his old self soon. He's a wonderful boy who loves life, and I don't think he'd be able to stand being away from his friends too long."

This comforted Rei, but he was still worried about Max. What if Max didn't get better? What if he remained this way forever? What would he do? Rei couldn't even think about it.

"You seem awfully concerned about Mr. Tate. How deep is your relationship with him?" the girl asked curiously.

Rei paused to think about it for a bit. "I'd say we're best friends. We talk to each other about things and we have a lot of common interests, though I'll never understand his obsession with mustard."

_Obsession with mustard?_ The girl tried her hardest not to scrunch up her face in distaste. Rei had to be joking. No one could have an obsession with mustard. Could they?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Hey Max!" Tyson shouted at the blonde. "Why are you so sad looking?"

Max was snapped out of his daze when he felt Tyson leaning over him. The bluenette was still in his seat, but barely. Just a simple push and Tyson would fall into Max's lap. "I'm not sad Tyson, I'm just thinking."

"Just because your thinking doesn't mean your not depressed," Tyson countered.

Max smiled at this. Tyson was so caring of others, no wonder he had so many friends. "Trust me Tyson I'll be fine. I just need to sort some things out."

Tyson frowned at Max but didn't push it. He knew it was best to leave Max alone even if he desperately wanted to help. "Okay."

"Tyson will you sit down in your seat already," Kai shouted and tugged on the boy's shirt. What Kai had been planning to do was pull the bluenette back into his proper seat, but as fate would have it he pulled a little extra hard and Tyson fell into his lap.

The three teens sat in stunned silence at the new predicament. After about a minute of silence Tyson sat up in Kai's lap and wrapped his arms around the dual haired teen's neck. "You know what, your lap is actually quite comfy Kai. I think I'll sit in it more often."

"Hn." Normally Kai would tell Tyson to get off, but at the moment he was busy fighting off a blush.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"So Rei since were on the topic of Max, what do you think of him?"

The mention teen rubbed the back of his head as he thought about the many answers he could give. Like he had said, Max was his friend, but he had the feeling the counselor wanted something more out of him. "Max is kind, happy, energetic, and sincere. He's basically the boy next door."

_I always did hate that phrase,_ the teenage counselor thought to herself. "Is there anything else? Is he like your brother? Would you trust him with Mariah? Do you feel protective of him at times? Do you two ever argue?"

Rei's face contorted to that of disdain. Those questions were a little personal. He knew he didn't have to answer them but then the counselor would probably question him on why, and he didn't really feel like answering that question either. "If you must know I see him as my closest friend, but I can't see him as a brother. As for trusting him with Mariah, I would but I don't see what that has to do with anything. And yes, I do feel protective of him at times. I know there isn't much of an age difference between us but he can be naïve at times and I don't want to see him getting hurt. Also we do argue but we always make up. There isn't a pair people who don't fight."

"The reason I asked about Mariah is because she is the your closest female friend, correct?" when Rei nodded his head the counselor went to explain. "Most boy's your age become protective over girls they are close to. They don't have to be dating each other or have any relationship between them other than friendship for this to occur. There is no logical explanation behind this that has yet been found, so for the time being people believe this trait comes from instincts."

Rei nodded his head. That did make some sense. He'd seen guys act like that before, and even some girls too. "So why did you ask if I was protective of Max?"

"As you have stated Max is a very important person in your life," said the girl. "So I was wondering how important is he. Would you protect him from danger or would you just leave him hanging, but now it's clear to me that your feelings for Max are deep and pure."

"Of course they are," Rei said in a proud voice. "Max is my best friend and I'm always going to be there to help him. He's one of the closet people to me and I love him. I love how he laughs, and how he smiles. I love that he cares about others. I love that he never seems to run out of energy and is always ready for more. I also love his childish behavior."

"Strange Mr. Kon," The teenage counselor said in a calm voice, but inside she was jumping for joy. "If I didn't know any better I would say you love Max, and not in just a friendly way either."


	5. The Final Victim! Tyson!

Chapter 5

The Final Victim! Tyson!

"Hi guess who!" The teenage girl sang into her cell phone. Rei had left to fetch Tyson a few minutes ago and she was using this time to her advantage. "Jess, can you please do me an itty bitty favor, please? You, see I called this pizza place not too far a from where my counselor works and ordered a pizza, but I accidentally forgot to ask them to deliver it to my counselor's office."

Seconds passed in which the person on the other side of the phone talked. "Okay," the teenage counselor replied. "Oh, I'm still at the counselor's office because I'm counseling some people myself." More seconds passed as the person talked and the counselor frowned. "Look maybe we should talk about this later. Just get me my pizza and bring it to room 666." Another pause. "Yes I know what 666 stands for! And I personally think it suits this situation just fine."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Uh?" Was all Rei could say when he reached the other Bladebreakers. Tyson was smiling and sitting happily on Kai's lap while Max was staring in shock, and Kai looked like he was struggling with something. "Did I miss something?"

Tyson's smile widened at Rei's question. "Nope."

"Well, it's your turn Tyson," Rei mumbled, still in shock.

"Great!" The bluenette jumped out of Kai's lap and ran in the direction he had seen all his other friends go.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

The teenage girl was leaning back in her chair. What to do while she waited for her next patient? She had already sung, used her cell phone, and called the real counselor a bitch. What else could she do? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Well maybe not everything. She could break out and dance but even she wasn't that desperate.

"Hi! Is this Ms. Han's room?"

_Thank Kami! I was about to break out and start dancing!_ Smiling the girl nodded her head and motioned for Mr. Kinomiya to sit down on the couch. The bluenette quietly took his seat. "What would you like to talk about Tyson?" She asked sweetly. _Teammates! Please! If he says teammates then I can trick him into thinking he loves Kai, or maybe Rei, or Max! Come on teammates!_

"I thought about it while I was out in the waiting room," Tyson started and looked down nervously at his feet. "And I would like to talk about my family."

_Damn!_ The girl cursed mentally. "Okay then let's-"

"Delivery!" The two teens in the room turned around to see another teenage girl with short brown hair standing in the doorway holding a box of pizza.

The counselor smiled before shouting, "Sweet!" Practically jumping out of her seat she rushed over to the other girl's side and grabbed the pizza from the brunette's hands. "Sorry Tyson, but I haven't had lunch all day and I really need this pizza."

Tyson smirked, "I don't mind. As long as you share some of that with me."

Putting the pizza box down on the desk the counselor opened it and grabbed a slice of pizza and took a big bite out of it. "Yum! and you have got yourself a deal," She said to Tyson with her mouth full.

"Excuse me ma'am," The delivery girl said coldly as she glared at the counselor. "But I believe we need to discus the matter of payment outside."

Taking the hint the counselor put down her slice of pizza and followed the other girl outside of the room, while making sure to close the door behind her. Glaring at the delivery girl the counselor spat out, "What now, Jess? I got a patient."

"No you don't," Jess said haughtily. "Do you realize that what you're doing is a state offense! You can get arrested!"

"Arrested!" The counselor shouted in disbelief. "How can I get arrested!"

"Simple," Jess hissed. "You're impersonating a counselor, which is against the law! You break the law and you go to jail! That's how!"

"Well no one will find out as long as you keep your mouth shut." The counselor smirked and folded her arms confidently over her chest. "They don't even know my name, and as long as they don't know that they can't blame me."

"Hello! Use your brain!" Jess scowled at her friend. "I'm guessing you were the last one in there," she pointed to the counselor's room, "before your counselor went missing, meaning when all of your so-called 'patients' realize you weren't a real counselor everyone will look at you because you were the last one to see the real counselor. Get it! You're screwed!"

"No I'm not!" The counselor shouted in defense. "I got everything under control!"

"You wish!" Jess yelled.

"Oh I'm not just wishing!" and with that said the counselor slammed open the door and walked into the room before slamming it on her friend's face.

"I'm guessing you two know each other," Tyson said as he took a bite out of the slice of pizza he had taken when the counselor was gone.

"What did you hear?" the counselor asked breathlessly. Who knew yelling took so much out of you?

Tyson shrugged. "Nothing. All I heard was yelling. I couldn't make out what you two were saying."

"Sorry, that was unprofessional of me." The girl said ashamed.

"It's okay," Tyson said with a comforting smile. "Now take a seat and we can start our session.

For once the teenage counselor smiled a real smile. Taking a seat she picked up her pad of paper and got ready to take "notes." "Is there anyone in particular in your family you wish to talk about?"

"Not real," Tyson answered. "I love my grandpa, but I wish that he didn't always try to attack me with a wooden sword, even if it is for training. I also have some brother issues."

_Great, brother issues. I hope listening to Jess complain about her brother will help me with this,_ the girl thought to herself. "Tell me about them."

"I love my brother Hiro, but I still feel a little hurt and betrayed. I'm not sure how much of a beyblade fan you are so you might know this already or not, but when we really needed him he ditched our team to coach the Bega team."

The counselor nodded her head in understanding. "From the sound of it you still care about your brother but the pain from that betrayal is still there, and my guess is that you want to go away. Now here's my question: How can you do that?"

"What?" Tyson said in confusion. "No offense, but aren't you supposed to tell me the answer to that?"

The girl smiled at him. "I'm a counselor Mr. Kinomiya. My job is to help guide you and help you make decisions. My job is not to hold your hand and tell you what to do."

"Well then, I don't know what to do," Tyson cried out in exasperation.

The counselor chuckled. It was amusing to see this side of Tyson. From what she had seen of Tyson on the TV he's usually energetic and always up for a challenge. She had never seen Tyson give up like now. "You know Mr. Kinomiya, it's natural to feel that way. You've been hurt, and it's going to take time to heal. It could be ten years from now and you could still feel that hurt, but as long as you don't let it hold you back everything will be fine."

"Really?" Tyson asked in disbelief.

"Yes really," the counselor said cheerfully. _Now! Right now is perfect!_ "So Mr. Kinomiya, unless there's some more issues you have with your family let's talk about your teammates."

Tyson laughed at the suggestion. "What is there to say about my teammates? I love them. Max is my best friend, Rei is like my second brother, and Kai is my first love."

The girl dropped her pencil and note pad in shock. _Did he just say his first love was Kai!_ "Mr. Kinomiya," she said as calmly as she could. "You say Kai is your first love, correct? Now would you happen to still love him?"

Tyson blushed bright red in embarrassment. He really hadn't planned on telling the counselor that. "Um…yes."

"Can I hug you?"

"What?" Tyson was stunned by the weird question.

"I'm just so happy for you," the girl said with little tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "It's people like you who are comfortable with your sexuality that makes my job easier." _At least the making my job easier part is true. _

"I guess you can hug me then," Tyson said cautiously.

"Thank you," The girl said and hugged him, and pulled back instantly. "Sorry if you were expecting a longer hug, but your fan girls will hunt me down if I hug you for too long."

X.X.X.X.X.X.

For those who are curious about the 666 comment, 666 is the symbol of the devil.


	6. Free, But Not For Long

Chapter 6

Max, Rei, and Kai all waited patiently for Tyson's session with the counselor to finish. Any second now he would be done, and they would finally go home.

"Remind me next time to bring a book," Kai muttered under his breath, not speaking to anyone in particular.

Rei and Max, who were sitting next to each other, kept eyeing the other, but quickly turned away before the other could catch them. Blushes stained their cheeks.

In order to distract himself, Max fiddled nervously with his T-shirt. It was nervous habit of his. When he was nervous he had had to move around, even small movement would suffice.

Laughter filled the room, making the three Bladebreakers look towards the loud sound. Entering the room was Tyson and the teenage counselor, both smiling and joking about something.

The three Bladebreakers eyed the two teens warily. It was needless to say that seeing their friend acting friendly with someone he had been dreading to see was a bit strange. Maybe she had helped with some of his issues after all? At least she had been able to help one of them.

Catching his friends' strange looks Tyson waved and smiled at them. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Nothing," Max answered. "It's just we didn't expect Ms. Han to be with you."

The girl chuckled at Max's comment. "Now Max, I have a life too, and I have to leave the office at some point you know. By the way, did you guys talk to a brunette who came in here earlier?"

"That's a pretty vague description Ms. Han," Rei said.

Sighing in frustration the counselor ran her hand through her indigo hair, trying to ease her tension. "Look, did you talk to a brunette or not? It's a simple question. The girl has hated me since childhood, and I was afraid she might try to ruin my impression on you guys by telling you some nasty lies." _Damn it! Jess better not have talked to them at any point. _

"If you're talking about the girl with the pizza, no, none of us talked to her," Kai answered calmly, eyeing the counselor suspiciously. If he didn't know better he could have sworn the girl was hiding something from them.

_Oh shit! Kai's getting suspicious!_ Panicking, but not letting it show, she began to usher the boy's out the doors. "Well that's good to know. Now that that's taken care of, I'm sure you all want to go home." Carefully, so it wouldn't look like she was kicking them out, the counselor gave Tyson a small push on the back towards the door.

"Yeah! Let's go home! I'm hungry!" Tyson announced, pumping his fist in the air.

Max laughed at Tyson's antics. "But you just ate!"

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm hungry!" With that said, Tyson ran out the door, expecting his friends to follow. Like he had predicted Max and Rei got out of their seats, following him, while making teasing comments about his eating habits. Kai however stayed behind for a few seconds, staring at the counselor, as if expecting her to attack him and his teammates at any second.

"Uh, Bye?" The teenage girl tried.

Nodding his head in reply Kai left.

Taking a deep breath the girl leaned against the nearby wall. She had pulled it off. She had managed to actually trick the Bladebreakers into thinking she was their counselor, and then tricked them into thinking they liked each other. Even with her friend showing up and almost blowing her cover, she had managed to do it all. Exhaling loudly she closed her eyes and smiled in satisfaction.

"Tyra? What are you still doing here?"

The teenage counselor, also known as Tyra, almost jumped ten feet in the air at her name. Glancing nervously to her side she had to control the urge to scream. It was the guy who had been running the front desk when she first arrived! _Oh crap! If he tells anyone I was here this late I'll be the first suspected of impersonating the Bladebreaker's counselor! _

Coughing, and dropping her voice a few octaves, Tyra pulled her black sunglasses out of her pocket and slipped them on. "Uh no, sorry sir but you must be mistaken." Not giving the guy a chance to comment, Tyra ran out of the room faster than a rabbit on steroids.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Yo, little dudes, how was the counseling?" Tyson's grandpa asked as the four teens entered the dojo. Each teen responded in his own way. Max, smiling with a tiny blush on his cheeks. Tyson, jumping up and down excitedly while telling his grandpa about it, avoiding the more personal topics discussed with the counselor. Rei nodded, while he silently watched Max out of the corner of his eye. Kai grunted and leaned against the wall in his usual pose.

"But the most amazing part was our counselor being a teenager!" Tyson exclaimed, catching his grandpa's attention instantly. As much as Grandpa loved Tyson, his grandson had the tendency to babble, so when the bluenette went on one his rants, Grandpa would tune him out occasionally, but at the mention of a teenager counseling Tyson his mind snapped back into focus.

"A teenager?" Grandpa asked, making sure he heard right.

Tyson nodded his head vigorously. "Yup, it's part of an internship. Plus, it's even better, because she is a teen like us, so she knows what we're going through."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Grandpa tried to wrap his mind around what Tyson had just told him, but he couldn't believe it. "Sorry little dude, but I think I need to lay down right now."

Frowning, Tyson looked his grandfather over worriedly. His grandpa didn't tire easily, and his sudden declaration had Tyson on edge. "Are you okay?"

Nodding his head, Grandpa mumbled something under his breath and left the room.

Blinking his eyes in confusion Tyson turned towards his friends in hopes that they could explain what had just happened to him, but Rei and Max were too caught up in their own thoughts, and Kai was too busy brooding.

Rolling his eyes heavenward Tyson smiled to himself. Figures his friends would be too busy having issues to help him answer one simple question.

X.X.X.X.X.X.

Akira: Short, but I wanted to focus on the couples getting together in the next few chapters. Also… (gasp!) The counselor has a name! That's right people! Her name is Tyra! I finally beat (coughs) Ahem, I mean, _got_ the answer out of her.

Tyra: (smirk) You don't know my surname though.

Akira: (angry face) Damn it!


	7. A Movie and A Kiss

Woot! It's summer time at my location, and you know what that means? I'm back! I have missed writing fanfiction! I am so happy to be back, and guess what guys! I was able to write all of the remaining chapters for Teenage Counselor! Let's all do a hapy dance!

Chapter 7

Movie

"Please guys," Tyson pleaded with his teammates, who only gave him strange looks. "I really want to see this movie!"

"If you want to see it so bad, go by yourself," Kai growled, placing his hand on his temple, trying to ease the urge to strangle Tyson with his bare hands.

Tyson pouted. "Because it isn't as fun watching a movie by yourself."

"Normally I'd be happy to go with you Tyson, but your choice of film isn't in my best interest." Max gave Tyson a comforting pat on the back as he explained. "I'm sorry, but I do not want to see…what's it name?"

"Does it matter? It's a good movie!"

Max frowned at the lack of an answer from Tyson, but didn't press it. Instead he tried to further explain his reasoning for not wanting to see the nameless movie. "It sounds like one of those pointless films where it's only funny if you like sick humor, or jokes about stereotypes."

"But Hilary saw it yesterday when we were talking to the counselor, and she said it was hilarious!" Tyson practically screamed. If Hilary said the movie was funny then it had to be. That girl was no pushover, and tended to go for more sophisticated stuff.

"Hilary?" Rei repeated the name as if it were foreign to him. "I can't see Hilary watching a trashy movie like the one you described. Besides, how can we see a movie that we don't know the name of?"

"I know its name," Tyson stubbornly held his ground. "I just can't remember it right now, but once I see its name I'll be able to point it out. Also," he began on a less aggressive tone. His posture losing tension as he continued with his persuasive methods. "If Hilary was willing to see a 'trashy' movie, then that 'trashy' movie has to be pretty good one."

Kai could feel his anger starting to get the better of him. Why did Tyson have to be so stubborn? He'd have to come up with something before he did something drastic, like smash Tyson's head into the nearest hard object. "If we go, you'll have spend the whole day training tomorrow."

"Deal!" Tyson cried, he knew with Kai that was the best he was going to get, and he'd take it even if his muscles would be sore tomorrow for it. "Thanks Kai!"

Kai should of seen what was coming next, but like a fool he had been too busy plotting the destruction of the world to notice the bluenette that was throwing himself at him, and clinging to Kai's waist. Kai stiffened at the contact. He felt Tyson nuzzling his cheek into his chest. If he were a weaker man he would have blushed, but luckily he was a heartless jerk that didn't give a damn, so instead he shoved Tyson off him.

"Do that again, and I'll triple your training." To add to his point, Kai gave Tyson a nasty glare.

Tyson grinned back, not noticing or caring about the glare. He was happy he would get to see his movie. "Whatever you say Kai."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

The movie theater was… empty. Okay, maybe not completely empty, the Bladebreakers were there, and there were two teenage girls sitting in the very back row, but other than that there was no one. That wasn't a good sign for the movie. Maybe it wasn't as good as Tyson had made it out to be?

Max sighed exasperatedly and slumped in his seat. As fun as it was to have the theater to themselves, the empty room did not bode well for the movie. As the lights dimmed he silently dreaded what was to come.

However, halfway through the film Max found himself trying to hold back laughter. He recognized the scene on the screen from one of the commercials he had seen.

On his right sat Rei, who was giving him an inquiring look. Max shook his head, signaling to Rei it was nothing. In response Rei turned his head back watch the movie.

With that settled, Max turned to his left and took some popcorn from Tyson, who was busy telling Kai to stop being such a spoilsport.

Max giggled, as the scene got closer to the punch line. It was probably the stupidest thing he would ever see in his life, but his immature side was enthralled with the dirty humor. Good thing most boys his age were expected in act like a moron at times, or else he would be feeling uncomfortable right now.

Once again Rei stared at Max when the blonde fought a chuckle.

In response, Max unconsciously laid his he head on Rei's shoulder, and tried to hold back his laughter. Again, Rei's reaction was to shrug, having decided to not question his friend. Instead he took advantage of his new headrest, and laid his head on top of the blonde's.

Max's tiny sounds of laughter were affecting him. They made Rei smile and made him have to fight his own urge to laugh. He didn't know what was so funny, but Max's amusement was contagious.

That's when the punch line came, and the few people, except grouchy Kai, laughed their heads off.

Max lost it. All the laughter he had been holding back came out, and like the domino effect Rei was soon following. The scene truthfully wasn't that funny, but Max had been building up with so much laughter that it didn't matter.

It was pure accident what happened next. Max tilted his head upwards slightly, causing Rei to move his head too, but the result was one that made both teens thankful they were in a dark theater with so few witnesses. Rei's lips smashed up against Max's and the two were frozen in place. Their eyes were wide with shock, and neither could pull or look away from the other. What was a person supposed to do in a situation like this?

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Tyson whispered, pulling them out of the trance they were in. They jumped apart, or as far apart as their seats would allow.

"You guys were laughing so hard and then stopped suddenly. What's wrong?" Tyson continued to prod.

Thinking fast, Max said in a pitiful voice, "Rei stole one of my Hershey's kisses." Tyson nodded his head, and Max detected a small laugh from the bluenette.

It was a good thing Tyson was oblivious by nature, or he would have noticed Max didn't have any Hershey kisses with him.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Hey, I'm going to use the restroom real quick," Tyson announced and dashed off in the direction of said place.

Kai didn't bother with waiting and marched towards the exit. "Hn. I'll be waiting outside," was his farewell.

That left Rei and Max. They leaned against one of the soft, red, theater walls. They would glance at each other, but upon being caught by the other, they would lower their eyes.

The air around them hummed with awkwardness. It was so thick the two felt like they were drowning in it. The awkwardness was terrible, and in an attempt to break it, Max was the first to speak. "So…? What did you think of the movie?"

"Uh…?" Rei started, unsure of what to say. He had been too stunned by their kiss for him to pay attention to the movie after that. Maybe the counselor had been correct about his feelings for Max after all. "Good?"

"You sound a little hesitant," Max laughed, relaxing a bit.

Rei chuckled and nodded his head. "That's because I am." Rei stated. "I was a little too preoccupied with my own thoughts to watch the movie."

"Oh." Max blushed. "About that…"

"I'm back!" Tyson announced, running up to met his friends. "Hey, where's Kai?"

_Tyson, you're timing sucks._ Rei and Max thought.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Akira: So… has anyone besides me ever noticed how in most movie theaters the walls are covered with… carpeting (I know its not that, but it's the closest thing I can think of)?


	8. Roadrunner

Chapter 8

Roadrunner

"I saw that Kinomiya, that's twenty more."

Tyson fell face first into the dirt, his arms spread out eagle

style. He was exhausted. Kai had woken him up at five in the morning and dragged him outside for training. So far he had run twelve laps, done fifty sit ups, and had just done thirty seven out of the fifty push ups he was supposed to do when Kai announced his added twenty.

Breathing heavily, Tyson glared up at Kai. "What did I do to deserve another twenty push ups?"

Kai shrugged.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tyson cried helplessly.

"It means, that I saw you pause in your push ups."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Pushing himself into a sitting position, Tyson gave Kai a nasty look. He was tired and sweaty, and Kai had the nerve to complain about him faltering in his pushups. "You're making a big deal out of nothing! I'm only human! I can't keep going like a machine!"

"Hn."

"Argh!" Having had enough, Tyson stood up abruptly,

and stomped off yelling over his shoulder, "You can be such a jerk, Kai! If you learn to act at least some what decent, maybe I'll come back to finish this _lovely_ workout."

The bluenette left in such a fury he didn't noticed the satisfied look on Kai's face.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Max peeked out of the room he had been sleeping in the night before. Nervously, he glanced down the hallway to make sure no one was coming. When there was no sign of anyone, he tip-toed out of the room, mentally cheering himself on.

He was so close to making it to the sliding panel that would lead out of the Kinomiya residence –he only needed to reach out and pull it open –but just as his fingers brushed against the door he heard the one person he feared most (at the moment) call his name.

"Max?"

Rei.

He threw the door open and made a mad dash for… anywhere! Anywhere away from Rei!

X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Jerk," Tyson mumbled as he rubbed his sore arms. He'd had worse workouts, but it had been a while since he had done one. He should have known better than to make that deal with Kai. A movie was not worth the training Kai had in store. And with Tyson's luck, Kai probably would continue to put Tyson through hell once he finds him.

There was a set of running footsteps coming towards Tyson, causing him to look up from massaging his arms to see Max heading towards him. Seeing as it was his best friend and not Kai coming to drag him back to training, he let himself relax a bit. "Hey Max."

"Yes Tyson?" Max asked, sliding to a halt in front of the bluenette, kicking up a dust cloud in the process.

Tyson winced as a bit of dust got in his eye. Would it have killed Max to stop like a normal person instead of skidding? "Why are you running?"

"I don't really want to say."

That was strange, Max was usually so open. Max's new behavior added fuel to Tyson's curiosity. "Are you running from someone?"

Max's cheeks tinted a light pink, giving Tyson the answer he wanted.

"Aww, Max, that's so cute," Tyson said in a high pitch girly voice that made the pink tint on Max's cheeks become red. "Who is the lucky girl?"

"Max! Why are you running away?"

Tyson's eyes widened. That had been Rei's voice. Max was running from Rei, but Max was running from a crush, if the blonde's blush had anything to say about it. So if Max was running from a crush, and running from Rei that meant…

…

…

…Kami, he had never been good at math.

Rei chasing Max, plus, Max running from a crush, equals… 

If someone were to take an X-ray to Tyson's brain at this moment, they would see a peanut shriveling up and dying. That's what it felt like for Tyson. The feeling of his brain shriveling up and dying was what kept him from liking school.

"Bye Tyson!" Max shouted, taking off again at speed that would make the roadrunner envious.

_Come on, Tyson!_ The bluenette berated himself, ignoring Max's departure. _What does Rei chasing Max, plus, Max running from a crush, equal?_

…

…

…

… _I'm going to be really ticked if I find out this is an obvious answer. _

"Hi Tyson!" Rei jogged up to the bluenette. His pace was strong and he didn't appear to be struggling with his run. No, he seemed like a perfectly happy person. Maybe Neko Jins are just better runners?

"Bye Tyson!" And he ran past Tyson. Go Rei! Go!

Being the determined individual that he was, Tyson did not look up, or take notice of Rei. He was the world champ! He had to solve this equation, or else bring shame to the title of world champ, which would really suck, because if he brought shame to the title for being stupid then it would be embarrassing. He could see the headlines now: The idiot who brought shame to the Champion title for being what he was: an idiot. A little wordy, but it would do.

"Tyson…"

He had to solve it.

"Tyson…"

He was an idiot, but he didn't want everyone else to know!

"Tyson…"

He knew he should have replaced his peanut brain for a hamster brain!

"Tyson!"

"Ow! The mentioned teen rubbed his abused ear. Who had yelled in his ear? What had his ear ever done to deserving yelling at?

"Tyson," Kai growled, arms crossed over his chest. "It's training time."

"Just wait, Kai. I have to solve this equation."

"No!" And with that he grabbed Tyson by the collar and hauled Tyson back to the training grounds. All the while smiling like a crazed sadist as Tyson choked and gasped for air.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

I had planned on updating a day sooner, but I had two birthday parties to attend to. I hope no one minded the wait, and tell me what you think of this chapter. Was there anything you hated? Was there anything you liked? Let me know.


	9. Persuasion

Chapter 9

Persuasion

The energizer bunny had nothing on Rei. The Neko jin just kept going and going and going, unlike the energizer bunny who kept going and going and going, but made a left turn when it saw two hot girls walk past. Darn horny pink bunny with stupid sunglasses. Someone needs to fine that rabbit for playing his drum constantly. People need to sleep, you know.

Ahem. Back to the topic.

Max was panting and out of breath, his cheeks flush, and his feet dragging. Why Rei wasn't taking him by the shoulders and shaking sense and reason into him he didn't know. No, wait, he did. Life was a sadist and it was torturing him by forcing him to run. Well, he wasn't going to let fate rule him.

He stopped, forgetting his shyness, and the laws of physics too. An orbital in motion will stay in motion. Then again, what do does an orbital have to do with anything? Rei crashed into Max! Orbit and physics has nothing to do with it (Actually physics has everything to do with it).

Rei, being very skilled at balancing, caught himself before his body made contact with the hard ground. Granted, he didn't do it gracefully. He failed his arms about and muttered a curse or two.

Luckily, Max managed not to fall either. Unluckily, he felt another blush coming on and was fighting desperately to push it down. Turning, Max pretended to be surprised by Rei's presence. It would have worked too if his voice hadn't shot up two octaves. "Oh, Rei! What are you doing there?"

_Oh just chasing the boy I kissed yesterday. Would you have happened to see him? He looks like you. Sounds like you, and acts like you._ Rei's mental voice seethed with sarcasm. He may not have looked it, but Rei was exhausted. If he didn't like Max so much, he would have stopped running a long time ago.

He hid his bitterness well, but he would not let Max pretend to have not noticed him chasing the blonde. "Max, I have been chasing you for over an hour."

"Wow! Really?" Max placed his hands on hips and admired his figure. "Do you think I lost any weight?"

"Max, don't give into the stereotypical blonde."

"What?"

"Never mind."

This was not going to be easy. Max had the ultimate defense, fake obliviousness. Rei knew Max knew what was on the Neko jin's mind, but was playing stupid, not that Rei could prove it. If he could prove such a thing he would have no issues getting Max to talk about their kiss.

"Well if you have nothing to say to me-" Max started, turning on his heels, but was yanked back, and forced to face Rei.

"I _do_, have something to say to you, Max," Rei stated firmly, letting the blonde know he was not escaping. Max was like a mouse, and Rei, being the cat like creature that he was, had him cornered.

It was a desperate move, but Max did the first thing that came to mind. "Hey look! Cat Nip!"

"…"

Max laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. As stated above, it was a desperate move; not a smart one.

Rei's eyes had widened in disbelief. Was Max on crack or something? He may have a few feline features, but he was not a cat! Cat Nip had no effect on him. Sure, there was that one time, but Lee had slipped it into his tea, so it didn't count.

"Hey look! Mariah!"

A plaintive squeak escaped Rei. He spun in his spot, holding his hands up to show he was unarmed to Mariah. "I'm sorry! It was an accident! I swear!"

Silence answered him.

There was no Mariah.

And now there was no Max.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Are you happy now?" Tyson asked that dictating, son of silly person, Kai. Yeah, he was angry, but you would be too after a workout designed by Kai.

"No."

"What?" Tyson screeched, trying to fathom what demon was possessing Kai. Surely no one was this sadistic. "Well then," he huffed, placing his hands on his hips and glaring at Kai, "what would make you happy?"

Kai's eyes glazed over in a dreamy state, and he hummed in satisfaction as the image of him sitting atop a throne made from the bones of his enemies, and drinking their blood from a black grail filled his mind. In this daydream the sky was red and lightening struck the ground, killing everyone.

"I want to rule the world," he finally answered the question.

"Cool! Can I join you?"

"…" Kai stared blatantly at an eager Tyson. Had he been anyone else he would have shouted, "What the fuck!" at Tyson's face. Wasn't the bluenette the one who tried to save the world?

It was possible that Tyson was trying to destroy Kai's world domination plan by joining the dual haired teen's forces and then destroying it from the inside out. Kai shook his head at this. He was giving Tyson too much credit. Tyson didn't have the brains to think up such a scheme. Nonetheless, Kai answered with a, "No."

"Aw come on, Kai!" Tyson whined, pouting in the process. "I'm tired of playing the good guy! For once I want to be the one to cause havoc and destruction!"

Kai could sympathize with Tyson. He remembered all those times he had to play the good guy, and it sucked. Admittedly, half the time he betrayed Tyson and the other's he did it to fight Tyson, but the rest of the time he was just bored with being good.

It also wouldn't be so bad to have Tyson a part of his plan to take over the world. The bluenette hardly lost, and was extremely loyal. The chances of Tyson turning on him would be slim. Yes, Tyson would be a valuable asset to his plans.

"Fine, you can be second in command."

"Yay!" Tyson whooped, jumping and punching his fist through the air. "And to celebrate, you are going to buy me dinner!"

The ultimate death glare was on Kai's face, but Tyson's shield of happiness canceled out its affects. "And why would I buy you dinner?" Kai asked through gritted teeth.

"Because Kai," Tyson said in an overly sweet voice. "Whose home are you staying at right now?"

"Hn."

"And whose family has been supplying you with meals while you stayed with them?"

"…"

"And who hasn't asked anything in return?"

"…"

Now Tyson was glaring, which was really scary, since he hardly did such a thing. "You better answer Kai, or I'll sing "Say My Name" by Destiny's Child."

"You," Kai said hesitantly. He knew Tyson was a terrible singer, but a part of him wanted to see the bluenette make a fool of himself.

"Good boy." That overly sweet tone was back in Tyson's voice. Tyson took Kai's hand in his, leading the two to a place to eat.

While in Kai's mind some interesting thoughts were occurring. _Yes, Tyson definitely has some evil potential in him. He will make a great second in command with more training._

X.X.X.X.X.

Akira: I wonder how many people got the "Same My Name" joke?


	10. Lying Saves Lives

Chapter 10

Lying Saves Lives

"Tyra, he's going to kill you for this."

Tyra chuckled at her male friend, as she laid her head on Jess's shoulder. She was sitting in a booth at Mc Donalds, with Jess and another friend. In her friend's hands was a soft, plush, teddy bear.

Jess shoved Tyra's head away from her, receiving a pout from the teenage counselor. "If Mike tries to kill her for buying a teddy bear, he's going to have to kill me too, Josh. We both bought that bear for his birthday." Jess pointed out.

"What possessed you to buy Mike a bear?" The male, also known as Josh asked, incredulously.

Tyra opened her mouth to explain, but a call from across the room interrupted her.

"Ms. Han!"

It took her a few seconds to realize the person yelling was referring to her. She turned her head around, spotting Tyson jumping up and down next to Kai. A cold shiver went down her spine, and her muscles tensed. Tyson, she could handle, but another moment with Kai could be fatal.

The bluenette leaned into Kai, telling the older teen something. Kai nodded his head and walked up to one of the lines. Tyson, didn't follow. He was heading towards _her_ table.

_Oh snap! Josh doesn't know about me counseling the Bladebreakers, and Jess has been holding a grudge against me since she found out!_ In other words she was in deep shit.

"Hey, I didn't know you knew Tyson Kinomiya, and Kai Hiwatari," Josh stated, in complete awe.

"Uh y-yeah?" Tyra looked pleadingly at Jess, but the girl stuck her nose up in the air, and drank her milkshake.

Laying her head on Jess's shoulder again, Tyra clung to Jess, pressing the girl against the wall as she silently begged her friend to help her out.

Their eyes locked and there was a silent conversation between the two.

_Help me Jess!_

_No._

_Don't you love me?_

_Screw you. _

_If that is what you want._

_Ew! Tyra! This is why people in Drama thought we were a couple!_

_I'll bite you!_

_So? I'll bite you back._

_Jess!_

_I don't want to get involved in this!_

"Hi, am I interrupting anything?" Tyson asked sliding into the empty seat next to Josh. The other boy looked about ready to faint from shock. Instead, Josh pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"No, nothing at all!" Tyra's smile glowed with bliss, the opposite of what she was feeling. Why did she have to have a traitorous friend? That's it, she was going to stop lending Jess manga.

"So why do you have a Teddy bear?" he asked, pointing at said Teddy bear in Josh's hands.

Josh's jaw dropped. Was Tyson Kinomiya talking to him? It was an honor.

_Must. Stop. Josh. From. Sounding. Like. A. Retard!_ Tyra thought, her eye twitching.

"Oh Jess, and I bought that for our friend, Mike," Tyra said, trying to get Tyson to focus only on her. As long as Tyson talked to her there was less chance of him figuring out she wasn't a counselor.

"Mike?" Tyson eyed the bear in Josh's hands, before grabbing it and examining it more closely. Needless to say Josh looked like he was about to have a heart attack when Tyson's hand brushed over his accidentally.

"Isn't Mike a boy's name?" Tyson inquired.

"Yes." Tyra admitted, unsure if it was wise to pursue this discussion.

"Mike is a strange one," Jess explained, flatly, barely glancing at Tyson. "He could beat someone to a bloody pulp, but recently Tyra and I discovered he has a weakness for teddy bears. The softer the better. He likes to cuddle with them for some reason."

Tyson looked at the bear in his grasp, then back at Kai. He smirked. "Do you mind if I borrow this for a moment?"

"S-sure." Tyra answered, worried about Kai getting involved in this.

"Whatever, just don't ruin it." Jess said, and Josh just stared.

"Great!" Tyson proclaimed, standing up and leaving the group. The three teens watched as he walked up to Kai, who was ordering their meal.

The scene that followed was comical. Tyson was shoving the bear into Kai's arms, and the older teen was backing away, as if the stuffed animal was contaminated. Finally, Tyson grabbed Kai by the wrist, preventing his teammate from escaping, and pressed the bear to Kai's chest. He then forced Kai to wrap his arms around the plush toy.

Kai's eyes were wide with horror. What was this vile thing Tyson was putting in his arms? And why was he so adamant about Kai holding it? Sure it was nice and soft, but it was so girly!

"Now don't destroy that bear, Kai!" Tyson warned. "It belongs to Ms. Han and her friend."

With that Tyson walked back to Tyra's booth.

"What was that for?" Tyra asked Tyson, perplexed with this new development.

Tyson smiled. His eyes twinkled with mischief. "I just want to see if all so-called 'Bad Boys' have a weakness for teddy bears."

"Oh."

There was a lull in conversation, something Tyra both loved and dreaded. She didn't have to worry about answering questions, or her friends saying something stupid, but the lull gave Tyson time to think. And thinking could lead to harder questions to answer.

"Hey, haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Tyson pipped up, and gestured toward Jess.

_Oh crap!_ Tyson had noticed Jess! Tyra had been hoping Tyson would be too dense to recognize her friend.

Jess shrugged. "How should I know? I always get people coming up and asking me that."

"Oh, so you're popular." Tyson smiled and teased jokingly.

"If I am, I did not know it."

_Shut up Jess! _Tyra screamed mentally.

"Tyson, I got the food, let's go." Kai had walked up to the booth, and was standing beside Tyson with two bags of food in hand. One of his arms was crossed over his chest, and the teddy bear lay snuggly in the pocket created by his chest and arm.

When Kai caught Tyra glancing at the bear he tightened his hold on the stuffed animal.

_Wow! What do you know! Bad boys do have a thing for teddy bears! _Tyra thought in amazement, not seeing the look of anger on Kai's face, when he noticed Jess.

"_Ms. Han_," Kai hissed venomously, scowling at the two females. "Isn't the girl sitting next to you the one that you said hated you since childhood?"

She was a dead woman. How was she going to explain this, without making it sound phony? She had to fight the urge to groan. There had to be some way.

"Well you see…"

_Think brain! Think!_

"I recently discovered…"

_That's right girl! Delay until you can think of a good excuse!_

"That she never hated me…"

_Oh god! Is this the best I can come up with!_

"But in fact, she never knew how to express her feelings for me properly. Really she is…"

_Don't kill me!_

"In love with me."

"WHAT!" Came four screams.

"That's right!" Tyra declared, going with the flow of things. "Jess has been in love with me, and I am proud to say I love her too!" With that Tyra grabbed Jess by the head and locked lips with her best friend, pretending to moan into the kiss.

She wasn't surprised when she was thrown from her seat and on to the floor.

"TYRA!" Jess bellowed, towering over her.

Fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously, Tyra waved off her friend's anger. "Oh Jess, there is no need to be shy. I love you and I'm not afraid to tell the world."

"TYRA!"

"Whoops!" With that Tyra jumped up from the ground, and ran out the door, a steaming Jess following her.

Kai and Tyson stood there, opened mouth, while Josh had fainted when he saw his two female friends kiss.

"Kai?" Tyson asked. "What just happened?"

"I… don't know."


	11. Crash

Chapter 11

Crash

It was freezing outside, and the sky was pitch black. Not a star could be seen in the sky, and it was a new moon. The only light available to those that walked the streets at night were the streetlamps. This night was a klutz's worst nightmare.

"Oh Fruit!" Tyra shouted, and stumbled. Her foot had caught on the cement, and now her big toe was bleeding. Why had she chosen tonight to wear sandals? She was a criminal! She should have known better than to not wear running shoes at all times.

It was only luck that had helped her escape the clutches of her best friend, or murder, based on however one chooses to look at it.

Tyra pulled back a loose piece of indigo hair with one hand while keeping the other pressed firmly against her diaphragm. It hurt to breath. It felt like her lungs had turned raw from running. How could her lungs feel as if they were on fire when it was so cold? Was this some sick twisted game to whatever deity who liked to torture souls?

The hand Tyra had used to push back a strand of hair dropped to her knee. "There has got to be an easier way to out run someone," she huffed. She tried to straighten, but her vision blurred, and she ceased her attempt.

"If you ever find out, please tell me," came an equally breathless voice.

Tyra's head snapped to attention. Across the street, leaning against a lamppost was Max. He didn't seem to be fairing any better than her. His body was red from the biting, cold, wind and running. Sweat poured from his forehead, and his chest heaved with effort. He looked like a wreck.

"You look like crap," Tyra commented, but made no move towards Max. She was too tired to move. She wanted something to lean against too. Why did Max get to have a lamppost to rest against while she got nothing?

"You look no better," Max commented. His breathing became deeper from the effort of speaking. He was going to collapse any second, but he refused to fall. "So who are you running from?"

Taking a deep breath, Tyra tried to straighten herself again. She managed a few inches before dizziness hit her. She forced a smile on her face as she answered. "Oh, you know, I was running from what everyone runs from; their murderous best friend. You?"

"Rei."

"Love," Tyra corrected. She had to keep up appearances, and pretend to be a counselor, even if she felt like she was dying from lack of oxygen. "You are running from love. You're scared of what will happen if you talk to him. I don't know if anything happened between you two, but remember, the worst he can do is say he doesn't want to be with you."

Max nodded his head. "I just don't know what to do."

Tyra rolled her eyes heavenward. "What don't you understand? If he loves you, you get your fairy tale ending, and if he doesn't, well life is going to suck for a while."

"I know! I know!" Max sighed, his breathing finally evening out. His eyes drooped with weariness. It was obvious to anyone that it was pure will that kept Max standing. "If he rejects me then I'll move on, but what if he says yes? I am not a romantic. How do you date someone?"

"It's almost the same as hanging out with friends, but better." Like Max, Tyra could feel her breathing becoming controlled, small, puffs. "If you are uncomfortable at first, try going out in groups. It doesn't have to be a double date, but have a friend or two with you, so the conversation won't lag. Once you feel comfortable alone with Rei, then go out alone."

"That's it?" Max asked disbelievingly.

"That's my advice, now take it or leave it, because I think I see him coming down the street."

Sure enough, Rei was turning the corner as Tyra spoke, and his eyes locked onto Max's slumped figure. A squeak came from the blonde, and Tyra heard Max scamper off. Rei was unfazed by the action, and began his chase again with a look of determination on his face. As he ran pass Tyra he waved briefly, but did not stop running.

When the two teens disappeared from view Tyra let out a laugh. Laughing hurt her lungs, but the situation was too hilarious for her. Max was so adorable with his worries, and the way he ran away from Rei like a scared little bunny. It made her want to hug him.

"TYRA!" Jess' voice screamed in the distance.

"Oh shit!" Tyra cried, and ran for her life. Her hand clutched her side as she cried in pain. "Oh Kami! This pain is worse than monthly cramps!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"TYRA!"

Max flinched involuntarily. He pitied whoever that Tyra girl was. Whoever was after her sounded like they were going to murder her.

At that thought, Max remembered Ms. Han and what she had said about her murderous best friend. Apparently tonight was the prefect night for running away from people and for murder.

"Max!"

Upon hearing his name, Max sped up his pace. Pain shot up his legs like electricity, causing him to stumble, but he did not fall. He would not be caught, even if he died trying to, which was most likely going to happen if Rei didn't stop chasing him soon.

"Max!"

Instinctively, Max sped up his pace again, earning a horrified scream from Rei, that stopped Max right in his tracks. His halt had been so abrupt it left him dazed, but in his haze he noticed something. He had been so caught up in escaping Rei, he had kept his head down, and not been looking where he was going.

Trying to locate himself, Max looked up, and froze in place.

Two bright shining lights were coming towards him. He could hear the honking of a truck, but his body was rooted to the spot. His mind yelled at him to do something other than stand there, but the message never made it down to his feet.

Then, it was as if he were no longer in his body, but watching from the sidelines. He could see the giant truck coming towards him, as he stood motionless. His eyes had widened, and his pupils had shrunk from the blinding light. His hands dangled limply at his side, while his jaw was locked in place. He was the prefect target.

It could only happen in the movies, but somehow real life had become one of those romantic films where at the last minute the hero comes to save his love. In a shadowy blur, Rei launched himself onto Max, knocking the two of them onto the sidewalk.

They fell, and they hit the ground, Max no longer felt like a bystander. He was fully aware of the pain that started at the back of his head and went down his spine. He also felt something moist on the back of his head. He didn't have to look to know it was blood.

Rei had Max pinned to the ground. His arms held up his upper body, while effectively keeping Max's head in place. He looked furious with his golden eyes ablaze, and his fangs glinting in the light. "Max," he growled. "What were you thinking? You could have been killed. Why didn't you listen to me when I tried to warn you?"

"I was too busy running from love?" Max offered sheepishly, Ms. Han's words echoing in his head.

If he wasn't being effectively pinned at the moment, Max would have gasped and covered his mouth. Instead he had to settle for just gasping. How could he blurt out his feelings like that? Sure, he hadn't said "I love you", but it was as close as he could get without directly saying it.

"What does that mean?" Rei asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Max responded. Rei was too smart _not_ to know what Max meant. He had to know Max's feelings were more than friendship now, right?

"No," Rei answered. "What you just said could be taken two ways. One way being, you think I love you and you are trying to avoid me because of it. The second one being, you love me, and you are running away from me because of it."

"Oh!" Max had never thought of it that way. No wonder Rei didn't know what to think.

"So?"

"So what?" Max asked, shifting uncomfortably from underneath Rei.

"Which is it?" Rei asked.

Max gulped. He knew this was coming, but he wasn't ready. There had to be something he could do to avoid answering the question. "Which do you want it to be?"

Rei looked taken aback. The fury and hint of impatience in Rei's eyes vanished to be replaced with deep thought. He studied Max, making the blonde twitch in discomfort. Then hesitantly he leaned forward and gave Max a chaste kiss.

Max stopped breathing for a moment. He must have died. The truck had hit him and he was now dead. This couldn't be real.

"I like you, Max." Rei said, getting off of Max, and helping the blonde sit up.

Max flushed. "I like you too."

Smiling, Rei took off his signature headband and tied it around Max's head. "Good."

"Your headband?" Max inquired.

"To help with the bleeding. Its temporary until we can bandage your head."

"Oh."


	12. Crush

Chapter 12

Crush

"That was strange," Tyson commented, trying to break the uncomfortable silence between Kai and him. They were walking to the Dojo where they would soon be falling asleep and waking up to a beautiful morning. That is, if Kai didn't force Tyson into more training.

"Hn."

Tyson frowned at Kai's response. Couldn't he see that Tyson was trying to start a conversation with him? Kai could at least _try_ to be a gentleman. "Who knew our counselor had feelings for her enemy, and vice versa? It's almost crazy."

"Hn."

Tyson was getting tired of Kai's bad attitude. Couldn't the guy pretend to be interested in the conversation? He'd give Kai one more chance. "Those two being a couple would be like us as couple; two people who trying to kill each other."

There was no vocal response from Kai. He had stopped walking beside Tyson. His gaze drifted up towards the sky in thought. It made Tyson sigh. He knew it would take a while before Kai would stop his stargazing.

There was officially no point in trying to talk to Kai, and Tyson wasn't going to stick around and wait for Kai. He'd go home and go to sleep. Maybe if he were asleep Kai wouldn't force him through another training session from hell. He turned his back on Kai, with only the thought of rest on his mind.

He took four steps when Kai's voice called out to him. Tyson paused mid-step and glanced over his shoulder at Kai. The dual haired teen was no longer looking at the sky, but intensely at Tyson. The red orbs that at times flared with so much passion a person caught in them would feel as if they were burning, or frozen if the eyes were dead made Tyson shiver with anxiety.

The only time Kai looked at him like that was during a beyblade match, but it was missing something. During their matches, Tyson could see the hidden happiness on Kai's face. No one else ever saw it, but Tyson knew it existed. He had seen it too many times to not believe what he saw was real.

Why was Kai giving him that look now? That look of determination that could leave a person feeling scorched.

Kai smirked, and moved towards Tyson, until they were a breath away. The air was trapped in Tyson's lungs. Kai never voluntarily came this close to him. Was Kai going to punch him?

Kai raised his hand, and Tyson winced. Kai was going to hit him; not that Tyson deserved it. What had he done to deserve a punch from Kai? Was it because of what he said about the counselor, or maybe Kai was punishing him for walking away. That wasn't fair! Tyson had the right to walk away whenever he felt like it.

The hand touched Tyson's chin gently, and lifted it up. Their eyes locked, and the smirk on Kai's face seemed to grow. "Be careful about what you say," Kai advised, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Someone might have thought you were implying that _we_ are a couple, or should be one."

The warmth of Kai's hand left Tyson's chin, and with the withdrawing heat Tyson's mind became a blank. He saw the look of superiority on Kai's face but didn't register it. He was too flabbergasted to take offense to the attitude Kai was giving him.

He hadn't thought about his words, but he could see what Kai meant. He felt embarrassed. What if Kai hadn't recognized his words as a non-thought out mess? It would have been disastrous.

Well… maybe not. Kai didn't seem to be the type to publicly humiliate someone for a personal matter. As strange as it sounded, Kai may act like a jerk and enjoy beating people in matches and humiliating them with their defeat, but he never did such a thing when it came to personal matters. He tended to keep it between himself and whoever was involved.

So maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he admitted his little crush to Kai?

"Are you coming?" Kai shouted.

Tyson had been so deep in thought, that he hadn't noticed Kai had walked off without him. Looking at his crush now, Tyson felt that he could tell Kai how he really felt. It might hurt if Kai were to reject him, but he had to tell him eventually, right?

Tyson didn't answer Kai's question. He ran up to his teammate, fighting back his smile. It was tugging on his lips viciously, but Tyson knew a smile might put Kai on the defensive. He wanted his confession to go over as smoothly as possible.

Once at Kai's side, Tyson matched the dual haired teen's pace. "Hey Kai, about earlier-"

But Tyson never got to finish his sentence. Kai cut him off with a reply Tyson could have only dreamed of. "It may upset you Tyson, but as I was trying to hint at earlier, I don't want any relationship between us to go public, _yet_."

Tyson felt like a melting popsicle. Kai could not have said that! Hell would freeze over before Kai would say something like that!

There was no way Kai just asked Tyson to be his boyfriend! Okay, in all technicalities Kai had not asked Tyson to be his boyfriend, but this was Kai! And Kai always handled personal matters in a roundabout way. So that meant…

"Are you serious?" Tyson practically screamed.

Kai smirked. "Besides being sarcastic, when am I not serious?"

Tyson wanted to hug Kai, but he didn't. He knew Kai hated displays of affection, and since they were out in the open, and Kai wanted any relationship between them unknown to the public, Tyson held back. But he would get his chance at home.

"So how did you know I had a crush on you?" Tyson asked, excitedly. He felt like he was floating, and his body hummed in bliss.

"Hn."

"Kai!" Tyson whined. He did not want to go through this again!

Kai chuckled, but did not say anything to soothe Tyson. After all, he couldn't let Tyson know that Kai hadn't known about Tyson's feelings. He just got lucky, and he didn't want to ruin his image.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was hard to believe but it had been two weeks since the Bladebreakers first met their teenage counselor and it was time for another visit. They were seated quietly in the waiting room lined up against the wall.

Max and Tyson were the center of the group of four. Max was laying his head on Rei's shoulder. The blonde's eyes were drooping and a content look smeared his features in his sleepy haze. Rei had brought a book to read, but his eyes could be spotted wandering. When his eyes found Max's sleepy form, they softened and would turn back to the page Rei had been reading.

Tyson and Kai were sharing one of the waiting room's magazines, or so it looked like. While they both held the magazine between them with one hand each, it was the other hands that revealed them to not to be reading. Hidden behind the magazine was their free hands clasped onto each other.

"Bladebreakers?" A woman in her mid-thirties called them. She held a file in her hands, and was frowning at it.

"Yes?" Kai answered for all of them, eyeing the woman suspiciously.

The woman thumbed through the file, her eyebrows pinching together. Worry lines appeared on her forehead the longer she looked through her paperwork. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I wasn't here two weeks ago when you were scheduled. Did you happen to get another counselor?"

"We had Ms. Han," Tyson offered, but his words made the woman sneer at the file she held.

"I am Ms. Han," she informed them. "It seems someone took my place in my absence. I was hoping it was one of my colleagues."

The Bladebreakers turned to each other. Not one of them looked happy with this new information. One thought was on their mind: _Someone tricked us into telling them our deepest secrets!_

"Do you remember what the person counseling you looked like?" Ms. Han asked. "Perhaps a name?"

Tyson and Kai shared a look. They remembered that day at McDonalds. Jess had called their counselor Tyra.

Nodding their heads at each other, Kai and Tyson turned their attention on their other two teammates. Tyra's features were memorable, and she would be found in no time if the Bladebreakers gave Ms. Han a description. They knew what they needed to do.

"Sorry, Ms. Han, but her face is a vague memory," Max apologized. His teammates nodded in agreement.

Ms. Han slumped. "Not even a name?" she asked hopelessly.

The four shook their heads.

It had been two weeks, and nothing the Bladebreakers had said to Tyra had been leaked out to the public, so they would trust her to keep their secrets. After all, she was the reason they had finally admitted their feelings for the ones they were crushing on. The Bladebreakers would like to think of their silence as a thank you gift.

Owari

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Akira: Wait! It's over! But it was just getting good. Oh well, the story was supposed to be more about the couples getting together than the actual pairings. If you liked this story, I am going to be posting chapters for my fanfic "Rinse it all Away". It's a TyKa and is a dark story, so for those who do not like dark fics, I do not recommend this story for them.


End file.
